Christopher
by NightWalker852
Summary: A parody that i wrote of Cinderella


_Christopher _

Once upon a time, a time not far from when you have read this, in the City of Toronto in the year 1989 a young boy was born. Everyone was surrounding the little newborn and holding it like it was gold. The baby was a boy, and his name was Christopher. The only thing he ever did was cry. He'd cry at day and cry at dawn, he would just never stop. He had grown up with his mother, stepbrothers and stepfather. His birth father had died in a car crash. His fathers name was also Christopher. It was traditional to name your child after a person who has past away, so Christopher was the name his mother had giving her son.

Christopher had lived with his mother, stepfather and stepbrothers ever since then. Since Christopher was the youngest. His oldest brother would boss him around when his mother weren't paying attention. But the younger one was nicer to Christopher. His older stepbrother and stepfather were the meanest to Christopher. Soon after Christopher had turned 6, his mother had got a job in Rome and was told to go there alone for 18 years. Christopher had to live with his stepfather and stepbrothers until he had became of age to move out and live on his own. But until that day, Christopher was treated like a smelly old rat by his stepfather and oldest stepbrother.

11 years later, in the year 2006, Christopher was working at that fast-food restaurant down the street. He had been told that as soon as he was able to work, he was to pay for everything he used at his own house. Christopher was 17 by that time, and was renting his own room. His stepbrother, the younger one, had helped him here and there, but never was to stick up for him in front of the others. Christopher was just finishing high school the next year, and need to find a good College to continue at. That is, if he has the money. What they didn't know was that Christopher was a top student at school, and was quite popular thanks to his good looks. Everyone at Christopher's school had called him Chris. It was a shorter and easier name.

Just a few days before Halloween, Christopher received a phone call, but he wasn't the one who pick it up. His stepfather had picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" his stepfather grumbled into the phone, "who is this?"

"Uh, hi Mr. Raperson, may I talk to Chris?" came a voice one the other line, that sounded much like a girl from Christopher's school.

"No, who is this?" he asked once again, "tell me who this is and I'll leave a message for him. He had not paid for the phone yet."

"What? Oh, ok," she was shocked that Chris had to pay for his own phone at home! "Uh, this is Samantha Stewarts, and can you tell him that he is invited to my Halloween Bash. Oh, and can you please ask him to call me back to get more information on the party. My number is 4-1-6–7-5-3-9-4-3-5, thank you, that's it. Bye Mr. Raperson." There was the dial tone.

" 'Can you tell Chris that he's invited to my Halloween Bash,'" he mimicked, "I can't believe that little rat was invited to a party and not my own 2 sons! I but it's a 'party for losers' anyways, who want to go to a party like that?" Christopher's stepfather was furious that Christopher was invited to a party and his own 2 sons weren't, "you know what boys? He's not going to some party. I'll take you out for some ice cream, how about that?" He just wanted to cool down, and well, eat some ice cream and get some alone time with his sons!

What he didn't know was that Christopher had gotten home already and was listening on the other line. He had heard every single thing Samantha had said. He quickly got out his cell phone, which he pays for, and dialed his best friend, Ricky's, number. There was the dial tone again. It rang a few times before someone picked up the phone. It was Ricky's mother.

"Hello, Horonzin residence, how may I help you," she said into the phone. There was a pause before Christopher answered.

"Hi Mrs. Horonzin, this is Christopher, is Ricky there," Christopher was asking to talk to his Best buddy, Ricky.

"Yes, he is here, would you like to talk to him Christopher, let me call him down for you" there was a long pause before Ricky answered. "Hey, what's up man?"

"Yo, nothing dude, actually everything," Chris took a breath, " I'minvitedtoSamantha'sHalloweenparty," he said that so fast that it sounded like one word.

"Whoa, dude slow down man, I don't have that good of a hearing," Ricky complained, "Now can you repeat that?"

"I said, 'I'm invited to Samantha's Halloween Party'," Christopher repeated, "Now is that slow enough?"

"Yup," Ricky chimed, "Wait, did you just say. Wow! You're invited too?"

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to go," Christopher was starting to sob. It was the first time Christopher was invited to a party, and it was by his crush. Who knows what might happen for them if he went to her party.

"Erg, it's your stepfather again, isn't it," Ricky grumbled in frustration, "I can't believe it!"

"Bingo!" Chris joked, "but now I need to find a way to sneak out and get to the party, and get myself a costume."

"Well, you called the right person!" Ricky announced, "remember, my dad owns one of those party packer stores! Just come down and we'll try and find you a perfect costume!"

"Uh, alright," Chris was over joy that he was going to go to a party with out his stepfather knowing! "Meet you there, bye"

"Later," Ricky hung up and his voice was replaced by the dial tone. Chris quickly hung up and ran out the door, grabbing a jacket and got on the bike. It only took Chris about 10 minutes to get there. He parked the bike by the front of the store and quickly went inside. He greeted Ricky's father and ran up to where Ricky was standing, looking at a few costumes already out for him to try on. They talked for a while and soon, Ricky stuffed a few costumes in Chris's hands and pushed him into the changing room to try them on.

After trying on what seemed like at least a thousand costumes, they finally come to one, Prince Charming. It also had a mask and everything! It was also matching to the costume Samantha has, Cinderella. Since Chris had short dark brown hair, he looked even more like the Prince Charming Samantha would fall in love with. They got that costume and Ricky said bye to his father before they left for the theater.

"Why are we here?" Chris asked, wondering why he was at the theater with Ricky.

"We're here to pick a movie for 3 people," Ricky turned to Chris and winked at him. They were going to get 3 tickets for Chris's stepfather and stepbrothers that was on the day of the party. They were going to pick a movie to keep the 3 busy long enough for Christopher to go to the party. But the problem was, Christopher had to get home before 12 o'clock midnight. The party was in 3 days.

It was the night of the party and Christopher was in his room, waiting for his stepfather and stepbrothers to leave. His younger stepbrother was just talking to him last night about the party. He had told him. Even if he had never over heard it on the phone, he would have still found out. Chris was just sitting in his chair looking out the window to check if they had left when suddenly he heard a click from behind him. They locked his door. Christopher didn't know how to get out of the house now. Then all of a sudden he heard a clunk from his window, and another, and another, and so on. He walked over to his window to see Ricky waving at him from the front. Chris opened up the window and looked out to see Ricky with his father in the car.

"Chris! Why are you still there in your room?" Ricky screamed, "Get into your costume and get down here! My dads driving us there! Come on!"

"I can't!" Chris replied, "He locked the door!" Chris didn't know what to do right now.

"Why can't you just climb down from the window? I think I see a ladder!" Ricky suggested and ran towards the shed. Chris got into his costume and waited for Ricky to return with a ladder and his bike. He got ready to climb down. Once he did, they quickly got into the car while Ricky's dad put Chris's bike into the back of the Van.

"Why did you bring my bike?" Chris questioned Ricky, "Why do I need it?"

"Believe me," Ricky yawned, "you'll thank me for it." He turned to look at Chris and winked.

They soon arrived at Samantha's house and heard pounding music coming from the backyard. They walked up to the front doors and rung the doorbell. They waited for someone to greet them. Few minutes later, someone finally answered the door, they didn't know who it was though. They walked inside and got separated by the crowed. While Chris was walking, he bumped into someone. They apologized and when she turned around, Chris noticed it was Samantha.

"S-sorry," Chris tried to apologize, "I was being pushed around."

"It's ok," Samantha called out over the music so Chris could hear, "I know what you mean! I shouldn't have invited so many people!"

"Yup that's Samantha," Chris thought, "Wait, it's Samantha! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm on the dance floor talking to Samantha!"

"Um, are you ok?" Samantha asked looking at him oddly, "you seem, quiet, or is it that your always like that?"

"Uh, no, I'm ok," Chris gave a light chuckle, "I'm just a little shocked that I'm actually talking to you." _"Wait, did I actually say that out loud?" _Chris stood there stunned and waited for Samantha to reply.

Samantha gave a small giggle, "Your quite funny. So. Want to dance?" Before Chris could have replied, Samantha had pulled him into the center of the dance floor.

They partied for the next 2 hours and at the last few minutes of the party, Samantha had gave Chris a peck on the lips. Then suddenly Chris's phone started to ring, it was Ricky. It was almost 12 o'clock and Christopher had to get home. He turned to Samantha and told her that he had to go home. Before she could have replied, Chris had already left. Chris ran outside and got on his bike, riding as fast as he could and making it back to his house before the 3 had arrived. Chris quickly found the spare key to his room and opened the door, then locking it again so they wont find out that he had left. He quickly changed back into normal cloths. While doing so, he discovered that he had lost his cell phone.

Mean while, back at Samantha's party, people were leaving and going home as well. As soon as everyone left, Samantha started to clean up a bit. Then when she was picking up a couple oh pop cans, she found a cell phone that looked familiar. _"Maybe its his…" _she thought to herself. She put the cell phone into her bag and went to sleep.

The next morning was Monday, which means school. He was going to see her again. Chris got up and got dressed in some casual cloths for school. He wore a pair of ripped jeans and a long, baggy t-shirt. As soon as he got school, he noticed that Samantha was walking up to every guy and asking something, then showing them a cell phone. It was Chris's cell and he remembered that he had dropped his phone somewhere. He walked up to her and asked her where she found his cell. She told him everything and soon discovered that Chris was Prince Charming.

After that day, Chris soon discovered that Samantha had already a crush on him and wanted to be more than just friends. They soon became more than just friends, and Christopher was soon a legal adult, being able to move out on his own. Chris had moved into apartment and only contacting his younger stepbrother out of all his family, his mother would be soon returning in 6 years and Christopher was having his best days since. You see, breaking the rules aren't always bad in life, just try not to break too many though!

The end!

* * *

HEY PPL! this is my parody for skool.. well.. theres that botton again! PRESS IT PRESS IT!


End file.
